This Center is designed to conduct research leading to the development of new and improved biocompatible dental restorative materials as alternatives to dental amalgam. The strategic intent of this Center is to manage a portfolio of exploratory studies of major innovations as alternatives to dental amalgam. The research will focus on seven areas: (1) liquid crystalline (LC)/inorganic copolymers, (2) polymer-ceramic composites with reduced curing shrinkage and improved curability, (3) chemically bonded ceramics based upon advanced industrial aluminate cements, (4) plasticized silicate glasses for porcelain inlays, (5) advanced non-shrinking mullite ceramics, and (6) tougher leucite ceramics, and (7) biocompatibility assessments of new restorative materials and related adhesives. An Administration Core will consist of a Director and Co-Director with advice from Internal and External Advisory Committees. In addition, a Collaborative Program Coordinator will assist the Director in managing an international biomaterials database, a Center-Industry Partnership program and technology transfer. The Administrative Core will execute the strategy of the Center with current management practices for the development of new technology. The research projects will be directed by three faculty members from the dental biomaterials area, four from the materials science and engineering area and one from oral pathology. These faculty will be assisted by research staff, postdoctoral researchers, and graduate research assistants, which will continue the training function of the Center for future researchers. The Center will serve as the focus of biomaterials at the University as well as nationally and internationally as a result of interactions with a recognized graduate program, seminars, conferences, and visiting professor and scholar programs.